Please, let me love you
by Frozen Marsdess
Summary: DRABBLE: Eren se reencontró con Levi de su vida pasada y aunque éste último no recuerda nada de ella, Eren se promete a sí mismo a estar con él pase lo que pase.


**Notas Iniciales:** ¡Hola! Volví de las sombras xD Esta vez vengo con un drabble para un juego de amigo secreto de el grupo de fb: Amamos a Eren Jeager y Levi Ackerman. La persona que me tocó pidió un a historia de reencarnación. Espero que le guste.

Les prometo que volveré con mi actual historia: Cautiverio y con más historias xD

Sólo aclarar que no especifico si es Riren o Ereri, así que pueden verlos de cualquier forma xD

* * *

PLEASE, LET ME LOVE YOU

Eren's POV

Ahí estaba, sentado en una banca de madera bajo la sombra de un arbol, leyendo el mismo libro de hace semanas; me pregunto de qué se trata. Me gustan sus expresiones casi imperceptibles a los demás como el fruncir levemente sus cejas o mover un poco sus labios. Tal y como lo hacía antes, hace muchos siglos atrás, con la diferencia que lo que antes eran informes de guerra, hoy era un simple libro.

Lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, de hecho, somos amigos. Lo vi por primera vez cuando era ingresé por primera vez a la secundaria de la ciudad después de mudarme a este país. De inmediato lo reconocí, el mismo cabello negro negro con el mismo peinado, con su piel muy blanca y delicadas facciones en su rostro, pero con el mismo cuerpo delgado aunque muy fuerte. Tenía una leve diferencia, era más alto, ahora que somos adultos medimos lo mismo, el metro ochenta. Nacer en una época de paz en el seno de una buena familia que lo alimentó bien, tal parece que la leche le hizo crecer.

En mi vida pasada y en esta siempre he estado enamorado de él, antes no me atreví a decirselo porque el ambiente no daba para eso, además estaba el hecho que yo tenía fecha de caducidad, pero antes de morir me juré a mi mismo que si nos volviéramos a ver no me le separaría de su lado, incluso si no pudiera declararme, lo único que quería y que quiero es que estemos juntos, no importa cómo.

Y así ha sido, desde que lo conocí no me he separado de su lado, al principio fue difícil; al parecer heredó ese instinto de alerta permanente por lo que desconfiaba de mi, pero él no contaba con que yo también heredaría mi determinación, por que fui insistiendo poco a poco a tal grado de llegar a ser mejores amigos. Incluso, puedo decir con orgullo que yo soy su único mejor amigo que tiene.

Hablo de Levi Ackerman, el que alguna vez fue llamado "El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad", aquel hombre que dio su vida entera para lograr la paz en las murallas de antaño y en la isla Paradis. Aunque claro, él no recuerda nada de esto, y es mejor que así sea.

* * *

Deseo más que nada en el mundo confesarme, pero al mismo tiempo me da miedo. No quiero perder esta amistad que tenemos, pero temo que si lo hago él se alejará de mi y no creo ser capaz de soportarlo. Mis amigos, Armin y Mikasa, quien también reencarnaron pero no tampoco recuerdan nada, me dicen que no pierdo nada con intentarlo, que debería ser más valiente y decirle que lo amo, y en parte tienen razón, salvo que mis memorias me retienen.

Puede que algún día lo intente.

* * *

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, casi un año. Muchas cosas han pasado desde aquel entonces:

En primer lugar, me encontré con Erwin Smith, quien fue el mejor comandante de la legión (a mi criterio), y que murió en el pasado sin saber la verdad del mundo. Estaba sentado en una cafetería y fue él quien me reconoció, al parecer él conserva sus memorias. Como él murió en medio de la batalla, me pidió que le contara todo lo que había sucedido desde entonces. Me preguntó sobre Levi, y le conté todo, tanto el pasado como el presente. Me pidió que nunca lo abandonara y que si era posible, que le dijera mis sentimientos, (no sé cómo sabía de eso, supongo que siempre lo supuso), tal y como él lo hizo con Mike, quien también no tenía recuerdos.

Gracias a sus palabras lo pensé mejor y haciendo planes, lo invité a cenar en mi apartamento. Cenamos y en la cena se lo dije…

Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato hasta que él me dijo: "Te me adelantaste, quería ser el primero en decírtelo, Eren. Tú también me gustas". Se levantó y me fue a abrazar y darme besos en mi cara, a los cuales respondí con mucho amor.

Desde entonces hemos salido juntos como pareja, sin importarnos la opinión de los demás, al principio, Levi estaba un poco renuente con las muestras de afecto en público, pero lo convencí de al menos tomarnos las manos porque yo sentía que nuestra vida había sido muy dificil en el pasado, no me dijo nada, pero supongo que tuve razón.

No le contaré nada sobre su vida pasada, es muy dolorosa como para pensar en ello, simplemente es mejor disfrutar lo que tenemos.

FIN

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Y eso es todo, me dicen que tal les pareció, aunque lo hice a la carrera xD

Nos leemos pronto


End file.
